


Mystery Awakens

by mrs_ricky_horror



Category: Adam Driver - Fandom, Kylo Ren - Fandom, Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:07:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 13,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22066003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrs_ricky_horror/pseuds/mrs_ricky_horror
Summary: (Y/n) Leith, a normal girl from Earth, a fan of the Star Wars franchise, suddenly gets thrown into the Lucas-Universe and is in complete and utter shock. In this universe she is anything but normal, with new found abilities she must make the choice to fight with the Resistance... or be seduced to the Dark Side by the First Order (mainly Kylo) and along the way make a decision that could make or break a relationship with Kylo Ren.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Reader, Kylo Ren/You
Kudos: 4





	1. Dreams

I sat on my couch, in the living-room of three bedroom flat in New York City, waiting for my friend and sister to get back from the store so we can watch Star Wars: The Last Jedi. It was our normal Friday night movie night, and I got to pick the movie, it was down to Thor: Ragnarok or The Last Jedi, so I chose the newer one, and by that I mean the one that I just bought earlier today!  
I grew up on Star Wars, I love the whole aspect of it, and every chance I get I will talk about it, which is how I got my friend, (F/n) into it; she was at my house one night during our senior year in high school we were finishing an AP English project and she noticed my Empire Strikes Back poster and wanted to know who, the young and handsome, Mark Hamill was, so we ended up bingeing the whole series before school on Monday…. Now she is a fan, the same thing happened with the Harry Potter series, I guess I just have a way of interesting my friends in my fandoms.  
I put the movie in the DVD players disc tray and got it to the menu, I sat back down in the couch, clad in a long sleeved shirt that said ‘Darth Fucking Vader’ on it, a pair of black skinny jeans, and a pair of black ankle socks with the First Order logo on it.  
I have always identified with the Dark Side, I just feel like they're cooler, badass and… better. I mean, they do what they want, when they want, no matter what and they won't stop until they get it… they are passionate and determined. While the Jedi have to think like a hero, thinking of what's better for the fate of the galaxy, always protecting a galaxy. I feel like the Sith get a bad rap for basically being the “bad guys” or the “villains.” But isn't every villain a hero within his own mind?  
The door opened and in walked my friend, (F/n), and my twin sister, Hannah, carrying some pizza and some snacks.  
“Jeez, what took ya so long?” I asked looking at them.  
(F/n) glared at me as she set the two pizzas down on the black coffee table. “We would've been here sooner if someone wasn't so picky and only ate a special pizza of pineapple and black olives,” she explained.  
“Burnt crust?” I asked getting off of the couch and walking into the kitchen to get some plates.  
“God, I hope not,” my sister chuckled.  
“I don't see why you only eat that pizza,” (F/n) commented as I handed her a plate.  
“It's the Deadpool pizza, one of the best pizzas on planet earth… Maybe the whole planet in the galaxy!” I defended opening my pizza box and smiling at my two favorite toppings in one place.  
“It's just a pizza,” (F/n) chuckled as she sat down on the couch.  
(y/s/n) walked in from the kitchen with three sodas in her hands, giving each of us one as she sat down on the couch next to (F/n). “But it's the Deadpool pizza, so it's phenomenal.”  
“Can we just start the movie now?” (F/n) whined, getting really impatient.  
"Patience, young padawan," I said as I pressed play. "There, ya happy?" I asked. (F/n) nodded her head.   
"Very," she said through a mouthful of pizza. I chuckled and we all got immersed in the movie.  
-Time Skip brought to you by the testicle with teeth: Supreme Leader Snoke-  
"That movie..." (y/s/n) trailed off.  
"Gets better every time," I smiled as I shut the DVD player and TV off.  
"What I wouldn't give for that to be real," (F/n) said leaning her head back against the couch.  
"Please, if that was real, you would freak the fuck out. You wouldn't know what to do." (y/s/n) chuckled from her spot on the floor as she laid down and faced the ceiling, closing her eyes.  
"True, true..." (F/n) said through a yawn as I stood up and she laid down on the couch.  
"You two do realize that you have bedrooms, right?" I asked raising an eyebrow as I began to gather the empty plates, pizza boxes and soda cans.  
"Too... Tired..." (F/n) said as she curled up on the couch.  
"To get up..." (y/s/n) yawned.  
I shook my head and began to walk to the kitchen to throw the trash away and put the plates into the sink.  
"But... Going into Star Wars would be fun..." (F/n) whispered when I walked back into the living-room, I chuckled lightly and grabbed the Supernatural blanket from the back of the couch and covered her up.  
"Yes... And that's what dreams are for." I said as I grabbed an extra blanket from the hallway closet and walking back to (y/s/n) and covering her up. "Dreams allow us to escape our reality and join one that we would prefer."  
"I would prefer anything to this reality," (y/s/n) muttered, snuggling into the Gryffindor blanket that I had laid on top of her.  
"You and me both, sister..." (F/n) muttered.  
"Just go to bed guys,"I chuckled as I walked to my room.  
I laid down on my bed and snuggled into my Nightmare Before Christmas comforter.  
I mean, I have wished for the whole Star Wars thing to be real.... To have that be my reality instead of this one. To be able to travel to every planet throughout the galaxy instead of just staying on Earth. Spaceships instead of cars. To wield lightsabers and phasers instead of regular guns.... It just seems better, I mean they have Wookies, the closest thing to Chewbacca we have is bigfoot and we aren't even positive he exists!  
The life of a character in that universe seems like a better one... And though I really won't be able to be a part of that world, I can still always dream...  
And that's exactly what I did, I dreamt that I was a part of their universe.

  
···············

  
I woke up on the floor, noise all around me. I sat up and held my head, I had a throbbing headache.  
"What the fuck happened?" I muttered, closing my eyes tightly, as the light was blinding.  
The light in my room is never this bright... Did (F/n) come into my room again and open my fucking curtains? I thought.  
"Jesus Christ, (F/n), I told you not to do that." I muttered.  
"I didn't do anything..." my friend whispered from next to me. I opened my eyes and looked at her, then around at my surroundings.  
We were sitting on the ground in a hallway, with bright fluorescent lights, metal walls and a metal floor.  
"Where..." I muttered standing up, (F/n) following suit. "Where the fuck are we?"  
"I don't...." (F/n) trailed off.  
I looked down at my clothes, I was wearing, tight, black leather pants that were high waisted with a belt resting on my hips, a pair of black boots that stopped mid-calf and had a small heel on it (kinda like a pair of high combat boots), a black long sleeved shirt that hugged my upper body, black fingerless gloves, and a black hooded cloak that stopped in the middle of my thigh (so it's not too long, but also not too short). I looked to (F/n) who was wearing a similar attire only she didn't have a cloak.  
I looked around once more... "This can't be..." I muttered stepping into the center of the hallway, my eyebrows furrowed in confusion.  
"What can't be, (Y/n)?" (F/n) asked turning towards me.  
I smiled at her slightly, "We're on the Star Destroyer Finalizer!"


	2. Who Are You?

"Wait..." (F/n) said as she looked around with wide eyes. "What?"  
I chuckled and looked around, a huge smile on my face. We were really here.  
"I can't believe it!" I said with a smile. "We are literally in the Last Jedi."  
(F/n) smiled at me, and looked down. "(Y/n), what's that on your belt?" she asked with a raised eyebrow.  
I looked down at my belt and grabbed the black cylinder that was hanging on it. I held it in my hand and then looked up at (F/n).  
"Is that what I think it is?" she asked with a small smile. "Press the button!" she ordered.  
I rested my thumb on the button. "Wh...what if it's-"  
"What if it's red?" (F/n) asked. "You'd love that though! You love the bad guys!"  
"Sith's aren't bad, (F/n)... They just have different views than that of the Jedi." I explained looking down at the dark cylinder in my hand, I pressed the button and watched as a purple light extended out of it (like Mace Windu's). I looked at it in shock, and amazement.  
"I forget... What does purple mean again?" (F/n) asked.  
"It means that... The light and dark side within me is equal... Perfectly balanced... (it can be interpreted as a mixture of good- blue and bad- red)" I explained, not taking my eyes off of the lightsaber, I pressed the button, the light retreating and clipped it to my belt once more.  
"What bullshit." (F/n) said causing me to over at her.  
"Excuse me?" I asked raising an eyebrow.  
"There is **nooooo** way that you're equal with both the light and dark side." she smiled. "You are the evilest person I know."  
I chuckled. "Shut up."  
Just then there was the sound of footsteps coming from down the hall. We both looked towards the sound and saw about four Storm Troopers making their way towards us.  
" _ **Halt**_!" one of them yelled.  
(F/n) turned and looked over her shoulder and then looked back at them. "Us?"  
" _ **Yes you!**_ " the trooper repeated. " _ **Halt intruders!**_ "  
"Intruders?" (F/n) and I asked in unison. Just then four more Storm Troopers appeared behind us. We looked at each other, worry in our faces.  
" _ **Who are you?**_ " another Trooper asked as all eight of them drew their guns on us.  
"Listen, guys," I said turning and walking so my back was against the wall, (F/n) following my movements causing the Storm Troopers to all stand around us, blocking us from running away. "We don't need anybody to get hurt here."  
" _ **Who are you?!**_ " the Trooper asked once more.  
"Fellas, just put the guns down," I said calmly.  
" _ **Who. Are. You?!**_ " the Trooper repeated once more, stepping forward and shoving his gun in my face.  
I raised my hands quickly in defense, and all eight of the Storm Troopers went flying backwards. My eyes widened...  
"Holy shit!" (F/n) exclaimed.  
Just then more storm troopers appeared, I raised my hands in surrender and got on my knees. I was still in shock about this whole thing, and didn't want to get killed because if this was still a dream... And you die in a dream, you die in real life.  
They hauled me to my feet and grabbed the lightsaber from my belt before dragging (F/n) and I down the hallway.  
"Where are we goin', fellas?" I asked, fear creeping its way into my body.  
" _ **To Supreme Leader Snoke... He will be glad to know that intruders were apprehended before they did anything.**_ " the Trooper leading the way answered... It wasn't Phasma, just your usual white and black Storm Trooper.  
"Well, can you tell this one to easy up on pressing the gun into my back? I don't need the bruise." I said, glancing at the trooper behind me.  
" _ **Shut up, intruder. Until we find out who you are and who you work for you are in no place to start making demands.**_ "  
"Okay, jeesh..." I muttered.  
We reached Snoke's throne room, the guard glanced at (F/n) and I then looked at the Trooper in front.  
"What's going on?" he asked.  
" _ **We found these two intruders roaming the ship. The Supreme Leader needs to know about it.**_ " the trooper answered.  
The guard looked at him then opened the door slightly and slipped in. I looked over at (F/n) and furrowed my eyebrows.  
“(Y/n)... Why don't you just use the force on 'em?!" (F/n) whispered.  
"Because I'd rather not get killed, thank you very much!" I whispered back, causing the trooper behind me to push his gun against my back forcefully.  
" _ **Shut it.**_ "  
Just then the large doors opened and the guard from early motioned us inside. We were dragged inside the throne room, then once we were a few feet from Snoke's throne we were tossed to the ground.  
I pushed myself up onto my knees and chuckled lightly. "No need to be rough, boys."  
"No. Stop it." (F/n) whispered harshly.  
I chuckled again and kept my head down.  
"I am told that you are intruders to my ship?" Snoke's eerier voice called out.  
"You see, Supreme Leader..." I said as I began to stand up, only to have all the Storm Troopers, as well as the red guards', weapons all pointed my way. I let out a breathy chuckle and looked at the grossly aged man sitting in a huge chair. "We don't- "  
"Who are you?" Snoke asked.  
_That was rude._  
"Well, I am (Y/n) Leith and this is (F/n) McDougall." I answered glancing around the room, I now noticed General Hux and Kylo Ren standing off to the side. Hux's face filled with confusion, and I'm sure that if Kylo's mask was off his face would look the same.  
"What are you doing on _my_ ship?" he asked.  
"Well, you see..." I chuckled lightly. "W-we don't really know..."  
"Why are they here?! Wasting my time?!" Snoke yelled, causing (F/n) to flinch.  
" _ **Supreme Leader**_ ," one of the troopers said bowing his head as another one walked forward, " _ **when we apprehended these intruders, she had this with her**_." and as he said that the other trooper knelt down in front of Snoke and held out the lightsaber I had with me to him.  
Snoke took it and looked at me with a confused expression. "Interesting..." he muttered eerily.  
I swallowed the lump in my throat and closed my eyes. Sure, I've always wanted to be here, but being in front of Snoke.... Is pretty terrifying.  
"And the other one?" he asked, just as eerily.  
" _ **She did not have one, sir, but she did have this gun**_." the trooper answered holding up a gun similar to theirs.  
"Very well... Kill them both." he ordered.  
My eyes widened as the guards and Storm Troopers readied their weapons at us.  
_Fuck._  
"WAIT!" I yelled throwing my hands up, causing all of the guards and Storm Troopers to fly backwards, their weapons spinning far from their reach. "Now just wait a goddamn minute!" I exclaimed looking at Snoke with wide eyes. "We don't know how we got here, alright?! We don't know what the hell has happened."  
Snoke looked at me with surprise in his eyes a small smirk on his face. "You're very powerful, young force user...."  
"Thank y-"  
"Who's taught you?" he asked.  
_Jeez, can I get to finish my sentence?_ I thought.  
"Well... No one sir..." I said rubbing the back of my neck. "I guess it's just a natural thing." I glanced towards (F/n) who was looking down at the ground. "Supreme Leader Snoke, if we could expl-"  
He pressed the button on, I guess you could call it mine, my lightsaber, igniting it. The purple shined brightly, illuminating his face to reveal shock and interest.  
"So... You are equally balanced between the light and dark side..." he said glancing at me then looking back down at the light.  
I took a deep breath and closed my eyes and nodded slightly.  
"Speak child!" he exclaimed.  
"Yes, sir." I said looking at him. "It is very efficient to have learned both about the light and dark side, to find the strengths and weaknesses within both the Jedi and the Sith's ways-"  
"Interesting..." he said as he turned the weapon off. "Are you Resistance scum?" he asked with his upper lip curled in anger.  
I glanced towards (F/n), who looked at me with wide eyes. I looked back at Snoke. "No, sir." I answered.  
"And you are not a part of my First Order.... Are you?"  
"No, sir." I replied with a, fake, confident expression.  
"Then who are you aligned to?" he asked.  
I looked at (F/n) who shrugged, she obviously wasn't going to be helpful. "We are aligned to no one." I said raising my chin in a confident manner as the guards and Storm Troopers got to their feet. "You don't get far in this world by relying on others. People are loyal until it seems opportune not to be." I explained.  
Snoke looked down at me with an unreadable expression before smiling slightly. "General Hux," he called.  
The ginger man in gray stepped forward and bowed his head slightly to Snoke. "Yes, Supreme Leader?"  
"Take these two to the living quarters," he ordered. "Make sure that they're time here with the First Order is enlightening."  
"Yes, sir," Hux said with a nod before walking towards (F/n) and I. "Follow me, ladies." he said with a small smile. (F/n) began to follow him to the doors and I looked at them and then to Snoke.  
"Uh, sir..." I said walking towards Snoke. "If I may," I said motioning towards my lightsaber, he nodded, and I stuck my hand out a bit, using the force to pull the lightsaber into my hand then clipping it to my belt.  
I nodded my head slightly to Snoke before turning towards the door, I glanced toward Kylo who was staring at me from behind his mask, before following after Hux and (F/n).  
If this was the beginning of the movie, after the Star Destroyer Finalizer lost track of the Resistance only to have Hux inform Snoke that they are still able to track them... then Kylo would soon throw a temper tantrum and then… then the First Order would find the Resistance and Kylo would almost kill his mother.  
I just wanna wake up...


	3. You Know Nothing

I stood in the room that Hux had assigned me, (F/n) right next to me.... _Wait... If she's here with me... Where is (y/s/n)?_  
I sat on the edge of the bed and closed my eyes, taking a deep breath and calling out to (y/s/n) with my mind. I mean, we're twins, so we kinda have that mental thing going, but I don't know how far it can reach.  
' _(y/s/n)..._ ' I whispered mentally. It was as if I was traveling through space, all the twists and turns leading me to her.  
An island... Stone structures... Jedi structures.  
' _(y/s/n)..._ ' I whispered again.  
Now I was seeing into one of the structures. There was a man with long hair and a graying beard, he was looking down at a young woman who was lying unconscious on a bed. It was (y/s/n).  
' _(Y/n)...'_ she whispered, causing the man to turn and look towards where I would be standing.  
My eyes opened and I let out a small gasp... She's with Luke Skywalker. So she's here too, but with Rey, Chewbacca, Luke and, eventually R2-D2.  
(F/n) and I are here with the First Order, and she's on the sacred island with Luke Skywalker.  
 _Great... How are we supposed to reunite. More importantly... How are we supposed to get back home._  
I sighed and put my head in my hands. "C'mon, (Y/n)... Wake up!" I commanded as I squeezed my eyes tightly shut. "None of this is real... You're just dreaming. It's like that one time when you thought that you met Brad Pitt but it turned out to be a dream." I took a deep breath and then exhaled. "Wake up..."  
Just then there was a knock on the door. I snapped my head up and opened my eyes. I was still in the room on the Star Destroyer Finalizer... Still in the clothes I was wearing... The lightsaber still clipped to my belt.  
"Shit..." I groaned. The person on the other side of the door knocked once more. I stood up to answer it, but stopped... a small smirk on my face. I raised my hand slightly and waved it, the door slid open and a masked Kylo Ren was standing in the doorway.  
_So... He hasn't thrown his tantrum yet... Why is he here?_  
_**"Who are you?**_ " he asked, still standing in the doorway.  
"You were in the room when I told Snoke-"  
" _ **So you were telling the truth?**_ " he asked tilting his head to the side slightly.  
"Why don't you just read my mind and find out?" I asked stepping towards him slowly. "I know you can do it... So if you don't believe me, I give you permission to see within my mind." I said looking into the dark eyes of his mask.  
" _ **I... For some reason I can't...**_ " he muttered. " _ **I could read your friends mind easily, anyone else's with no problems... But with you, it's... It's as if you're blocking your mind from me.**_ "  
"Or just not thinking at all," I chuckled, he didlaugh or anything, not that I really expected him to. "Kylo," I said stepping towards him, he stood still looking down at me, I reached him, standing only a few inches apart from him. I reached my hands up and pressed the button on his helmet, the 'ksssshh' sound releasing and I lifted it from his head, holding it in my left hand.  
His, gorgeous, brown eyes staring into my (e/c) ones, the wound on his face from Rey not yet a scar, and the usual pained frown on his face.  
"You may not trust me, but I assure you that I am who I said I was." I said sincerely. "I promise... I don't know why you can't read my mind, but I assure you it wouldn't interest you anyway."  
Kylo stared down at me, an unreadable expression upon his face. "Where are you from?"  
"I am from Earth," I answered.  
"How did you get here?" he asked.  
"I wish I knew... The last thing I remember was going to sleep in my bed, then I woke up dressed like this in one of the ship's hallways." I rambled with a shrug.  
But then I realized what Kylo was about to almost do...  
"Kylo, I know what you're about to do." I said looking at him.  
"You know _nothing_ ," he said with furrowed eyebrows.  
"I know that as soon as you leave here you are most likely going to throw a temper tantrum, then you are going out with the others because Hux has tracked the Resistance through lightspeed..." I said with furrowed eyebrows.  
"How..." he said in confusion.  
"You know what you must do, but do you have the will to do it?" I asked.  
He looked at me, his eyes full of sadness and confusion, he knew what I meant... Killing Leia, his mother.  
"Because, I believe that when the time comes you will make the right decision," I rested my right hand on his chest, feeling his heart beat thump under my palm. "Let this, the heart that beats within you, guide you to the right choice. _Not_ what the First Order thinks is right, _not_ what Snoke thinks is right, but what _your_ heart tells you is right." I said looking into his eyes, his brown eyes were slightly wet with tears. "I promise you... You will make the right choice."  
I looked down at the helmet in my left hand, and rested my right one on it. I've always liked Kylo's helmet, but he was going to destroy it... But that just makes it so I get to see his gorgeous face in person... Never thought I would think that but hey, here I am standing right in front of Kylo, fucking, Ren.  
I held out his helmet for him to take, he slowly reached forward and took it, his gloved fingertips lightly touching mine.  
"Now go fulfill your duties, Commander Ren." I mocked with a smile.  
He chuckled lightly, a small smile on his face, my heart swelled and my face flushed. This was a new feeling to me.  
"Stay here okay, if the Resistance decides to take fire at the Finalizer you should be safe here." he said looking into my eyes.  
I nodded. "Whatever you say," I said.  
Kylo gave me a small nod before walking away, to go throw a tantrum over what Snoke said, maybe over something I said, and over what he was about to do.  
"(y/s/n), I hope you're okay..." I muttered as I waved my hand and used the force to close the door before sitting down on the edge of the bed, rubbing the back of my neck out of nervousness.


	4. i believe you

**···Kylo's P.O.V···**

  
I walked out of the elevator, my mask in a pile of broken parts on the floor. "Prepare my ship." I ordered walking past a man and a woman.  
I don't know what's going on, between the last interaction I had with the scavenger girl, Snoke's disappointment with me, the Resistance growing stronger and now two random girls show up on the Finalizer and one of them is trained in the force and wields a lightsaber... I feel like I might go gray with all this stress.  
_How could (Y/n) know that I was going to have a tantrum like that? How does she even know what I am about to do? Why can I not see into her mind? I thought as I walked past a group of storm troopers. She is kinda pretty though..._  
I stopped in my tracks, my eyebrows furrowed. _Did I really just think that?_ I continued walking to the hangar. _What the hell is going on with me? I mean, she is pretty, but I hardly even know her, and what if what she's saying isn't even true and she is with the Resistance?_ I balled my hands into fists, anger building in me. _No... She seemed to be telling the truth, she seemed... Sincere._  
I reached my ship and it was all prepped and ready to go, I entered it and sat in the pilot seat. _But it's not like (Y/n) would like me anyway..._ I thought with a sigh. _The most feared man throughout the First Order and the Resistance... I started the ship. I'm not meant to have anybody…_

  
**···(Y/n)'s P.O.V.···**

  
I opened my door to go to (F/n) room, which was right next to mine (as well as Kylo's room being across from mine and General Hux's being next to his) but she was standing outside of my door getting ready to knock.  
"Oh, hey," (F/n) said with a smile.  
"I was just gonna come see you," I chuckled and stepped aside so she could come into my room. "You'll never guess where (y/s/n) is." I smiled as she sat down on the black couch by the window.  
"With Leia and Poe? Oh she'd love that." (F/n) smiled.  
"No, she's with Luke Skywalker." I said wiggling my eyebrows at (F/n) and leaning against the door, she looked at me with wide eyes.  
"You're fucking joking, right?" (F/n) asked with a serious expression, her eyebrows furrowed.  
"Nope, she's there with Rey and him. I did the thing that Luke does later in the movie when Leia is in the infirmary." I informed.  
"Do you think she is, like, force sensitive and stuff?" she asked.  
I shrugged. "Who knows? I feel like if she was, Snoke would've found out somehow... Like a shift in the force or something... I mean I slipped under his radar, but if (y/s/n) and Rey are in the same place, I feel like there would be a dramatic force shift." I suggested.  
(F/n) nodded slightly. "So, any idea of how we get home?"  
"No clue," I said shaking my head. "I thought that this was just a dream, but I don't think it is."  
"Great... So if we die we could really die?" she asked fearfully.  
"Yep." I said looking down at the black floor with my arms crossed.  
"What are we gonna do?" she asked.  
"I don't know," I said looking up at her with a shrug. "We better figure something out though, cause I don't know if I can last long in this universe... With my smart ass comments I'm surprised I'm not dead yet." I chuckled lightly, (F/n) smiled.  
The room was consumed in silence, both of us most likely thinking of how to get back to our universe... Then my mind drifted to Kylo.  
_Did he do the opposite of the ways of the movie? Or did he follow through? Was he on his way back? Is he injured in anyway? Would he come see me again? Would we ever have an interaction again?_  
I was pulled from my thoughts as there was a soft knock on my door, it wasn't like Kylo's knock earlier, his was a forceful knock... This was a gentle knock. Hux?  
I turned to the door and slid it open with the force once more. Standing in front of me was a sad looking Kylo Ren.  
"Hey..." I said softly.  
"Hi," he said looking at me then past me at (F/n). "Sorry, if you're busy I can come back-" he started to turn away but (F/n) stopped him.  
"No, no. I was just leaving." she said with a small smile as she got up and made her way towards the door, Kylo stepped away from the door and into my room so (F/n) could pass. As (F/n) stood in the doorway she winked at me and I rolled my eyes, shutting the door with the force.  
"Kylo, what's wrong?" I asked standing in front of him.  
"I.... I couldn't do it, (Y/n)..." Kylo said looking at me with a sad expression, but he also seemed angry with himself.  
I raised my eyebrows slightly, and led him to the bed. "You didn't do it?"  
He sat down next to me and ran a gloved hand through his hair. "I couldn't kill her!" he exclaimed, looking at me, tears threatening to spill from his eyes.  
It hurt my heart to hear him sound and look so sad and angry with himself at the same time, though that's really all Kylo Ren is.  
"And that's okay," I said looking into his big brown eyes. "Really it is, you didn't have the heart to do it, and that's fine." I said softly.  
"It is?"  
"Yes," I smiled. "Your heart told you what you _felt_ was right... Not what they _told_ you was right."  
"But I killed my... I killed Han Solo with ease..." he said looking down at his black boots.  
"Yes..." I said with a sad expression, that was definitely one of the saddest parts of The Force Awakens. "And even though you don't show it, I know you feel some kind of remorse... Even when the one we have burning hatred for dies, at our hand nonetheless, we still feel a pang of guilt and remorse... Maybe not with the mind, soul, or body, but definitely within our hearts."  
"(Y/n)... Are you really not aligned with anyone?" he asked, turning towards me.  
I chuckled lightly. "Yes, Kylo... You can go look in (F/n)'s mind, once you weave through all of the grossly inappropriate thoughts about..." I trailed off, not wanting to talk about how my friend is basically in love with Kylo's uncle. "Anyways, you'll see that I am telling the truth, and that we really have no clue what we are even doing here."  
He stared at me for what seemed like forever, his lips parted slightly... I couldn't tell if he had zoned out thinking or if he was debating on taking his lightsaber and stabbing me through the chest.  
"I... believe you," he said staring into my eyes. "Can I ask you something?"  
"Sure," I said with a soft smile.  
"How do you know what happens before it happens?" he asked raising an eyebrow.  
"Well..."  
_In my universe, your life is a movie that I have watched a dozen times, I can tell you where Luke is and what he's doing at the moment.... Although it would be different considering that (y/s/n) is there with him and Rey..._  
"Uh..." I said furrowing my eyebrows in thought. I wanted to tell him the truth, but he would think I'm crazy. "I don't know, I just sensed it, y'know? Like I just feel like things are going to go a certain way... If that makes any sense?"  
Kylo stared at me and then chuckled lightly. "Okay, it doesn't make sense to me because I've never met someone like that, but I believe you." he smiled.  
I smiled back at him. "Thank you."  
He looked at me and then down at my hand that was resting on my thigh, he hesitantly reached out and rested his hand on top of mine. I didn't realize that he had taken off his gloves.  
I looked down at our hands and then up at him, my face heating up from the sudden action.  
"Thank you, (Y/n)..." he said softly.  
"For what?" I asked tucking a strand of hair behind my ear.  
"For your words..." he said, his eyes shining from the light in the room.  
"I-it was nothing," I said shaking my head and looking down at our hands once more.  
"It was something to me," he said standing up from the bed, holding his gloves in his free hand, his other hand still resting on top of mine. "I have to go, Snoke wants to talk to me," he said rubbing the back of his neck and gave an awkward smile. "And it's pretty late and you look a little exhausted, so you should probably get some sleep."  
"I look exhausted? I thought I looked fabulous." I chuckled running a hand through my Long (h/c)hair.  
"Yes well, it wouldn't hurt to get some sleep and be rejuvenated," he said removing his hand from mine. "Maybe I'll see you tomorrow."  
"Yeah, maybe," I smiled up at him, my hand growing cold from the extra heat being given off from his hand now missing.  
"Goodnight, (Y/n)," he said with a small bow.  
"Goodnight, Commander Ren," I winked with a smile.  
He chuckled before opening the door and walking out, I closed it right behind him with the force and laid back on the bed, staring at the black ceiling.  
_Was Kylo Ren just flirting with me? No... He could have anyone in the whole galaxy, why would he fall for a girl he barely even knows?_  
I sighed. "Don't read too much into this, (Y/n)... He probably just wants a friendship with you... I mean, he's never really had anyone to be close to... So maybe he just wants a friend and nothing more..." I muttered trying to convince myself.  
Shortly after I was immersed in a dream about nothing in particular... It was actually the dream I had before I woke up in the hallway on the Finalizer... A Star Wars dream... And maybe this time, I would wake up in my own bed.


	5. I Have To Go

**···Kylo's P.O.V.···**

  
I walked out of (Y/n)'s room feeling a little better about what had happened, and my decision not to kill Leia. She really has a way with words, she just makes you feel better about everything, no matter what is going on, she always knows what to say.  
I walked through the ship to Snoke's throne room because he wanted to speak to me, I didn't really know what it would be about...  
I reached his doors and took a deep breath. Well, I guess it's time to find out.  
The guards opened the doors and I walked in, taking a knee in front of him with my head bowed.  
"Supreme Leader."  
"The girl from earlier, the one trained in the force..." he said leaning forward in his chair. "She is balanced on both sides of the force, but I believe with a little persuasion she could join the dark side."  
I frowned a little. "Supreme Leader, she isn't aligned with anyone, and what if she already has her mind set on staying that way?" I asked.  
_(Y/n) didn't really seem that she was ever going to align with the First Order, if anything she seemed to be more of a Resistance kind of person._  
Just then I was thrown backwards, landing hard on my back, causing a groan to slip from my lips.  
"Do you have little faith in the power of the First Order?" Snoke growled.  
"No, Supreme Leader." I said pushing myself up into a sitting position.  
"Good..." he said eerily with an unsettling smirk. "I want you to try and seduce her to join us."  
My face flushed slightly. _Seduce her? No. Kylo. Not that kind of seduce, what's wrong with you?_  
"Yes, sir," I said bowing my head.  
"Good... The Resistance cannot find out about her for they may try and coax her to their side, and we can't let that happen." Snoke said.  
I nodded. "Yes, sir. I will try my best."  
"You are dismissed." he said with a wave of his hand. I stood and bowed slightly before walking out of the room.  
_I didn't really know if I had it in me to try and coerce (Y/n) to the dark side... And to be honest, I wasn't sure if she wanted to be on either side._  
I stopped in my tracks and looked up, seeing Rey, the scavenger girl, standing there.  
"You will bring Luke Skywalker to me." I ordered holding my hand out to her, to do the whole 'Jedi Mind Trick' thing, which usually works... But it didn't. I dropped my arm. "You are not doing this, the effort would kill you." I looked around and then back at her. "Can you see my surroundings?"  
"You are going to pay for what you did!" She yelled, anger burning within her.  
I furrowed my eyebrows in confusion. "'Cause I can't see yours. Just you." I stated. "So no..... This is something else..." I muttered, just then there was a figure behind her. "Luke..." I muttered, but then another figure appeared next to Skywalker, she resembled someone, but I couldn't put my finger on it... That is until I saw her face. "(Y/n)...?" I whispered, then Rey disappeared.  
_That's impossible... (Y/n) is here, in her room. I was just there. I thought with furrowed eyebrows, I clenched my jaw and made my way towards the living quarters. I have to make sure that she is still there, I have to figure out what that was, and I have to figure out if... If she knows where Luke and Rey are._  
I stood outside her door, she was probably asleep, if she was even in there, but I raised my hand to knock anyway, but stopped myself.  
 _She's probably there. Maybe it was just someone who looked like her, that's all._ I took a deep breath and opened the door with the force, and walked in quietly, closing the door behind me.  
I walked to the bed and saw her sleeping there, her (h/c) hair in a loose braid, her belt and lightsaber on the night side table.  
The room wasn't all that lit, but the light coming in from the window, the light of the stars... It made her look like a goddess.  
I reached my hand out and hovered it above hers. Just to see if she was really here, or if she was there with Rey somehow... I gently grabbed her hand, and let out a sigh of relief, closing my eyes. She was here, the skin on skin contact made me realize just how crazy I was thinking that she wasn't here but with Rey somewhere.  
"Kylo... What're you doing?" she asked. I looked at her face and noticed that she was now awake and looking at me with a confused face.  
 _Well, isn't this just great... She probably thinks I'm some kind of creep._

  
**···(Y/n)'s P.O.V.···**

  
I opened my eyes slightly, feeling another presence in the room with me. I looked to my left to see Kylo standing there with his eyes closed, holding my hand.  
_What's going on?_ I thought.  
He seemed a little stressed, but I was confused as to why he was in my room and holding my hand.  
"Kylo," I said furrowing my eyebrows in confusion, he turned and looked at me. "What're you doing?"  
He looked at me with wide eyes.  
**Well, isn't this just great... She probably thinks I'm some kind of creep.** A deep voice said in my head, it was Kylo's thoughts. I could hear his, but he couldn't read mine.  
"I don't think you're a creep," I said sitting up with my back against the headboard. Kylo looked at me confused. "I can read your thoughts," I explained.  
"And I can't read yours." he scoffed, shaking his head.  
"Kylo, what's wrong?" I asked motioning for him to take a seat on the bed, he complied and sat on the edge, still holding my hand and turned to face me slightly.  
"I... How do I say this without sounding crazy?" he said with a small chuckle.  
"It's okay, Kylo, I won't think you're crazy." I smiled. "Just tell me."  
He took a deep breath and turned fully towards me. "After my meeting with Snoke, I was walking to my room when I saw..." he stopped and looked down at our hands.  
"It's okay, Kylo. What did you see?" I asked, placing my free hand on top of his hand that was holding my other one.  
"I saw Rey, the scavenger girl, but I couldn't see her surroundings, only her." he explained. "And... She's with Luke Skywalker." he said looking me in the eyes.  
_Did he see (y/s/n)?_  
"There was also someone else, someone that looked like you," he said, his big brown eyes filled with confusion. "(Y/n), have you been in here the whole time?"  
I chuckled lightly. "Kylo are you suggesting that I can somehow teleport? I've been here the whole time, I haven't left the room since Hux brought me here." I explained.  
"But she looked just like you!" Kylo said getting a little aggravated.  
I squeezed his hand lightly. "Because that was my twin sister, (y/s/n)..."  
"You have a twin?" Kylo asked, and I nodded. "Well, she was in different clothes than you were... And her hair was different... I realize now that I was pretty fucking crazy." he chuckled.  
"I've heard crazier, Kylo." I chuckled. "Trust me, where I come from, there are people who believe that a flying spaghetti monster is the god of our universe."  
"Where are you from again?" Kylo asked raising an eyebrow and let out another chuckle.  
"Earth. It's in a galaxy far far away," I smiled.  
Kylo looked down at our hands with a small smile on his face. "(Y/n), how are you so balanced with the light and dark sides of the force? Just by knowing you for the day, you seem like you lean more towards the light side."  
"Thanks... I think?" I chuckled. "But I don't really even know how I am so balanced, it seems to me that it was decided for me, I mean... I always thought that if I ended up wielding a lightsaber that it would definitely be for the dark side... But I guess not."  
"So you lean more towards the dark side?" Kylo asked.  
"There are good and bad qualities in both the Jedi and the Sith, as well as in the Resistance and the First Order." I shrugged. "Maybe that's why I am balanced, because I know the faults and strong points of both sides.... If that makes any sense." I chuckled.  
"It does, actually." Kylo said with a small nod.  
"I actually believe that we all have light and dark in us, whether we are force users or not- it's here," I said resting my hand on my chest while Kylo still held the other. "Our destiny of being a good guy or a bad guy isn't decided for us by the universe or by our bloodline, because there is a dark side to everyone... Just as well there is a light side to everyone."  
I looked at Kylo who was staring at me, listening intently.  
"You can be a good, but not be an angel... And you can sin, but not be the devil... What truly matters is our actions, that defines who we are, and we can change it," I said looking into his brown eyes. "We don't have to be ruled by fate, we can carve our own path... We don't have to be a Jedi, or a Sith, be with the First Order, or be with the Resistance... And people need to realize that, it's a new era... Things can change... The past is the past and it's time to leave it there... And I believe that's something worth fighting for."  
I looked at Kylo, waiting for him to say something...  
"You really think that people can change, even after everything that they've done?" he asked. I knew he was talking specifically about him, everything he's done.  
"Yes," I said looking at him, I reached out with my right hand and rested it on his shoulder. "Anyone can change their views, their ways... Bad people can change to good people, and good people can turn to bad people, everyone changes... Some for better and some for worse, but the people around you who truly care for you -it won't matter to them."  
"Do you think I could potentially change?" he asked with a mixed expression of sadness and hopefulness.  
"Yes... But whether you do or not is up to you, and if you do or don't it won't change how I feel about you..." I offered a smile.  
 _Did I just fucking say that? I thought. Fuck my life._  
"H-how _do_ you feel about me?"  
_I think you're one of the best people in the franchise, you are strong, determined, awesome, and you are incredibly gorgeous..._  
"I... I like you, Kylo." I smiled.  
He looked at me with wide eyes, before standing up abruptly and walking to the door quickly. "I have to go." and then left.


	6. Stay With Me

I sat on my bed looking at the door.  
"Way to go, (Y/n), you scared him away." I muttered as I laid back down. "Well sorry for telling him the truth." I continued to have a conversation with myself.  
_This is so pointless... I told him the truth and he ran away... This is what you get for trying, (Y/n). Love just isn't for you, just stick to fanfiction._ I thought as I folded my hands on my stomach, I sighed and rolled over onto my left side so I was facing the door.  
_I guess I'm just meant to always mess things up... I always do something that fucks up my life, and this is just another example of how I'm a failure. I furrowed my eyebrows. What the hell is digging into my hip?_ I rolled back onto my back and reached into my pants pocket and pulling out the contents... I raised my eyebrows in surprise, but they quickly furrowed in disappointment.  
"A fucking ZUNE?! What am I? Peter fucking Quill?!" I groaned closing my eyes and resting the MP3 player in my stomach.  
_This day couldn't get any worse._

  
**···Kylo's P.O.V.···**

  
I quickly walked into my room and slammed the door behind me, resting my back against it, my breathing labored.  
_So she does like me? I smiled slightly. But what if she's just saying that? What if she means she likes me like a friend?_ I clenched my fists and growled slightly. _Well, it's your fault for leaving so quickly! You could have stayed and talked to her to see if it was completely platonic or not, but noooo Kylo Ren had to act like a shy teenager! Well newsflash, Kylo, you're 29!_ I yelled at myself.  
I slammed my fist against the door and walked to my bed, taking off my cloak as I did, tossing it to the side before reaching my bed and sitting down on the edge of it. I ran a hand through my hair and sighed.  
"Kylo... Why are you so awkward?"

  
**···(Y/n)'s P.O.V.···**

  
I looked through the music library that was on the stupid Zune.  
"Jeez... It really is like I'm Peter Quill..." I put the earphones in my ears and pressed play and Hooked on a Feeling by Blue Swede filled my ears silencing my thoughts.  
I closed my eyes, resting the Zune on my stomach and folded my hands behind my head, letting the music consume me.

  
**···Kylo's P.O.V.···**

  
I sighed and rested my head against my pillow.  
"You're not supposed to be like this..." I muttered. "You're not supposed to be this shy, sensitive person... You're supposed to be cold hearted..."  
I rolled over and looked at the ceiling. "Then one girl mysteriously shows up and all that goes out the window?" I sighed. "This isn't how things are supposed to be."  
All of a sudden there was a change in the atmosphere, it felt as if the force was trying to lead me to something, I was being tugged to the door. I furrowed my eyebrows and stood up, walking to the door. I opened it and immediately got hit with a wave of sadness.  
_What the hell? What was that?_ I felt another pull towards the door across the hall, (Y/n)'s room. I knocked slightly, there wasn't an answer, I knocked again and still got no answer. I opened the door and looked into the room, it was dark like before, and she was lying on the bed.  
I walked in and looked at her, she was laying on her left side, so she was facing me, a pained expression on her face, she looked like she was on the verge of tears.  
"This is what you were leading me to?" I whispered. I looked down at her once more, I didn't know whether to wake her up or not.  
I sat down gently next to her, I reached my hand out and rested it on her shoulder and shook her gently.  
She jumped up into a sitting position with her eyes wide. I retracted my arm and stared at her as she took out cord like things from her ears.  
"Kylo... W...what are you doing?" she asked, her voice wavering slightly.  
"I... I felt a shift in the force and it led me to you. Are you okay?" I asked watching her closely.  
She ran a hand over her face and gave me a weak smile. "Yeah, yeah I'm fine."  
"You don't seem fine," I said looking at her skeptically. "You're sad. Why?"

  
**···(Y/n)'s P.O.V···**

  
"You're sad. Why?" Kylo asked his head tilting to the side ever so slightly.  
_So he cares?_  
"I was just listening to a song," I said looking down at the Zune in my hands. "It... uh... It gets me everytime." I chuckled lightly.  
He reached forward and gently took the Zune from my hands, inspecting it. "What is this?"  
"It's a Zune, it's an MP3 player from earth, this one has about 300 songs in it." I explained as he turned it over in his hands, it looked really small in his hands.  
"Where did you find it?" he asked looking up at me.  
"It was in my pocket. Which is really weird considering that I have never had a Zune in my life," I shrugged.  
"So, you were listening to a song and you got sad?" he asked, not really understanding what I was saying.  
I nodded. "Do you want to listen to it?" I asked as I took the MP3 player from his hands.  
"To the song that made you almost cry?" he asked, I nodded and bit my lip. "Okay."  
I smiled and took the earphones leaned forward towards him. I took an earphone in each hand and put them in his ears, I rested my left hand on his shoulder and took the Zune in my right hand and pressed play.  
I removed my hand from his shoulder and watched his reaction as he listened to the song. I took the time to notice his outfit change, he was now wearing a short sleeved black shirt with black sweatpants.  
_Did I wake him up?_ I thought.  
Kylo took out the earphones and looked at me. "What's it called?"  
"It's called The Scientist, originally it's by a band called Coldplay, but that version is sung by someone else. (Robert Downey Jr.)" I explained.  
"I like it," he said with a small smile.  
"Me too," I smiled back.  
"Why does it make you cry?" he asked.  
I shrugged, shaking my head slightly. "I guess I just like the concept of it. The song is about a broken relationship, he screwed up. He doesn't know how to explain it, because it was against reason, whatever he did. He wants to be able to explain what he did with science and reasoning, but he just can't, because love doesn't work like that."  
"Really?" Kylo asked. I nodded and moved over slightly, leaning back against the headboard, I patted the spot next to me and he sat down where I was previously sitting.  
I held the Zune in my hand and put one earphone in my ear and one in Kylo's, then replayed the song. 

**_Come up to meet you_ **  
**_Tell you I'm sorry_ **  
**_You don't know how lovely you are_ **  
**_I had to find you_ **  
**_Tell you I need you_ **  
**_Tell you I set you apart_ **

  
I paused the song. "Here it implies that he left her, or hurt her in someway. He made a mistake and now he's trying to come back and say he's sorry, letting her know how he's set her apart from all the others and she is the only person he needs." I explained looking up at him, he nodded slightly and I played the song once more.

  
**Tell me your secrets**  
**And ask me your questions**  
**Oh, let's go back to the start**

  
"Here he wants her to tell him what she's been keeping inside, he wants her to ask him all the questions she has so he can finally answer them for her. He wants to go back to the beginning and try this relationship all over again."

  
_**Running in circles** _  
_**Coming in tails** _  
_**Heads on a science apart** _

  
"The situation just keeps on getting replayed over and over again... Each time, it's still a problem. They shouldn't be together when you try to look at the relationship in a logical sense, just like scientists try to look at things in a logical manner... Their minds see things differently." I explained as Kylo shifted next to me and took my left hand in his right one.

  
_**Nobody said it was easy** _  
_**It's such a shame for us to part** _  
_**Nobody said it was easy** _  
_**No one ever said it would be this hard** _  
_**Oh, take me back to the start** _

  
"It's hard to keep the relationship, but it'd be sad for it to end... He just wants her to try this all over again because although the relationship and frustration is really hard to deal with... Parting ways would just hurt worse." I explained as I rested my head on his shoulder.

  
_**I was just guessing** _  
_**At numbers and figures** _  
_**Pulling the puzzles apart** _

  
"He was looking at the relationship, picking it apart. Coming to the conclusion that things between them just wouldn't work out. Every time he would look at the relationship in a logical sense trying to figure out how it'd last, he was just ruining it." I rambled as Kylo rested his head on top of mine, I felt my face heat up and quickly pressed play on the ancient mp3 player.

  
_**Questions of science** _  
_**Science and progress** _  
_**Did not speak as loud as my heart** _

  
"What he didn't realize at the time that all of the questions of 'will this work?' and 'how will this last?' don't even matter because he loves her. Instead of nit-picking the relationship with his mind, he's going with his heart on this despite what the odds may be." I said with a small smile. Kylo laced his fingers with mine.

  
_**Tell me you love me** _  
_**Come back and haunt me** _  
_**I want to rush to the start** _

  
"When he left the relationship she was still on his mind haunting him. He wants to just hurry up and for her to just give him a second chance, to start over again... He wants to hear her tell him she loves him once more."

  
_**Running in circles** _  
_**Chasing tails** _  
_**Coming back as we are** _

  
"The problems and issues repeat, but that's all part of the relationship and is what makes them, well, them... They're going back to how they used to be."

  
_**Nobody said it was easy** _  
_**Oh, it's such a shame for us to part** _  
_**Nobody said it was easy** _  
_**No one ever said it would be so hard** _  
_**I'm going back to the start** _

  
"So, the relationship is not easy, but it would be too sad to end it... Which is why he is starting the relationship all over, because he realizes that he loves her and needs to be with her?" Kylo asked lifting his head and looking down at me, I looked up at him and noticed the slight pink color spreading across his cheeks.  
"Yeah," I smiled. "Sometimes reason and logic don't make you happy and love doesn't need an explanation or a set plan. He wants to go back to the start because that's where the love was."  
I looked into Kylo's eyes, his big brown eyes swimming with different emotions.  
"He wants to try it all over again, he wants a second chance, because he realized he messed up. Sometimes things should just... be. They don't need to be picked apart or figured out how to make it work, just let nature run its course because at the end of the day that love will always be there." I explained looking down at the Zune in my free hand, tears welling up in my eyes.  
"So why does it make you so sad? Does it remind you of a relationship that ended, that couldn't be fixed?" he asked.  
I shook my head and messed with the earphone cord. "It's not like that..." I chuckled sadly.  
"Then what is it?" he asked, I could feel him staring at me so I looked back to him, sure enough he was looking at me, concern and confusion on his face.  
"It's just that... As stupid as it may sound... I don't think I'll ever have a relationship like that." I smiled sadly. "People from Earth, they lose the importance of love along the way, relationships never last... I mean, two out of three marriages end in divorce!" I shook my head and swallowed the lump in my throat, turning my gaze back down to the Zune.  
"To think that people spend their whole lives trying to find that one special person only to have that taken away from them somehow... People usually end up with the wrong person while the right person is still out there, they constantly look for their match... Never finding it because they're too focused on the wrong people." I sighed.  
"(Y/n)," Kylo said softly, reaching out and grabbing my chin lightly with his free hand, turning my face towards him. "Maybe you're just not looking in the right places..."  
I looked into his brown eyes, and he stared my (e/c) ones. I could see the whole galaxy in his eyes, and it was gorgeous. He's gorgeous.  
"D-do you want to stay with me? We could listen to the Zune as we fall asleep." I offered, my cheeks burning.  
Kylo nodded, the pink tone of his cheeks deepening. "Sure."  
I lifted the blanket and slipped under it, Kylo doing the same thing. We each put an earphone in our ears, mine in the left and Kylo's in the right.  
I handed him the Zune allowing him to pick a song, Kylo didn't really know any of the songs, so he pressed shuffle and Rewrite the Stars from the Greatest Showman started to play.  
I stared at the dark ceiling, a little light from the universe making tiny shapes on the ceiling.

  
**_You know I want you_ **  
**_It's not a secret I tried hide_ **

  
I glanced at Kylo from my peripheral vision, he was staring at the ceiling. The Zune laid in between us, our hands by our sides next to each other.

  
**_I know you want me_ **  
**_So, don't keep saying_ **  
**_Our hands are tied_ **

  
I looked back to the ceiling, my heart thumping loudly in my chest. I'm lying in bed with Kylo Ren, listening to a great song…

  
**···Kylo's P.O.V.···**

  
**_You claim it's not in the cards_ **  
**_Fate is pulling you miles away_ **  
**_And out of reach from me_ **

  
I held my breath and glanced towards (Y/n), she was staring at the ceiling, listening to the song. Her (e/c) eyes still shining in the dark, she's so beautiful.  
I glanced down at her hand, it was lying close to mine, but not touching, I could feel the heat from her hand radiating onto mine, and I bet she could feel the same.

  
_**But you're here in my heart** _  
_**So, who can stop me if I decide** _  
_**That you're my destiny?** _

  
I slowly inched my hand towards hers, my heart thumping widely in my chest to the point that I thought it would burst out at any second. I desperately wanted to hold her hand.

  
_**What if we rewrite the stars,** _  
_**Say you were made to be mine?** _  
_**Nothing could keep us apart** _  
_**You'd be the one I was meant to find** _

  
But I didn't want to chance it, afraid of rejection... _I mean, who would want to be with someone like me? We're from different worlds... Different backgrounds, different ways of the force... I'm evil, she's balanced... It wouldn't work_.

  
_**It's up to you and it's up to me** _  
_**No one can say what** _  
_**We get to be** _

  
_Maybe it could work... I think that deep inside me I hope it works out... Could it be that the Kylo Ren is going soft?_

  
_**Why don't we rewrite the stars** _  
_**Maybe the world could be ours, tonight?** _

  
I swallowed the lump in my throat, trying to calm my nerves, but not wanting to be taking deep breaths - _I mean that would be really weird_. I inched my hand towards hers again... 

  
**_You think it's easy?_ **  
**_You think I don't want to run to you?_ **  
**_But there are mountains_ **  
**_There are doors that_ **  
**_We can't walk through_ **

  
_But if it did work out, and she liked me the same way... She would be seen as a target, she would be my weakness... I don't want to put a target on her back._  
I furrowed my eyebrows and clenched my jaw. _How could I ever be so stupid? I can't have her get hurt because of me, I won't let it happen._

  
**_I know you're wondering why_ **  
**_Because we're able to be just you and me_ **  
**_Within these walls_ **  
**_But when we go outside_ **  
**_You're gonna wake up and see that_ **  
**_It was hopeless after all_ **

  
_I don't think I could be in a secret relationship with her, I mean... I would want people to know that she is mine and no one else can have her, but I just wouldn't be able to forgive myself if she got hurt because of me. Because of someone finding out that my one weakness is this (h/c) haired beauty lying next to me._

  
**_No one can rewrite the stars_ **  
**_How can you say you'll be mine?_ **  
**_Everything keeps us apart_ **  
**_And I'm not the one_ **  
**_You were meant to find_ **

  
_Maybe I shouldn't pursue this... My lord, Kylo, you are so indecisive!_ I squeezed my eyes shut as I mentally battled myself about manning up and making a move or not.

  
_**It's not up to you** _  
_**It's not up to me** _  
_**And everyone tells us what we can be** _  
_**How can we rewrite the stars,** _  
_**Say that the world can be ours tonight?** _

  
I inhaled through my nose, swallowing slightly, then decided to be a man and rested my pinky on hers, just to test the waters…

  
**_All I want is to fly with you_ **  
**_All I want is to fall with you_ **  
**_So, just give me all of you_ **

  
I waited for her to retract her hand away, but she didn't.

  
_**It feels impossible** _  
_**It's not impossible** _  
_**Is it impossible?** _

  
She hesitated for a moment, I could feel her hand tremble slightly.

  
_**Say that it's possible!** _

  
She moved her hand, resting it on top of mine and laced her fingers with mine. Her hand not too hot but not too cold, it was perfectly soft and warm... She was just perfect in every way.  
I turned my head towards her, and she did the same to me, a genuinely happy smile on her face, bringing a smile to my lips as well.

  
**···(Y/n)'s P.O.V.···**

  
_**How do we rewrite the stars?** _  
_**Say you were made to be mine?** _

  
There were so many emotions running through me at the moment; love, embarrassment, fear... And the minute I looked into his, beautiful, brown eyes all of it just melted it away.

  
_**Nothing can keep us apart** _  
_**You were the one I was meant to find.** _

  
I took a deep breath, and figured to not let fear consume me... ' _Feel the fear and do it anyway_ ' that's my mantra. I removed my hand from his, worry instantly filling his face. I shuffled closer to him under the blanket, turning on my left side so I was facing him and laid my right hand on his chest, my head resting on his shoulder.

  
_**It's up to you, and it's up to me** _  
_**No one can say what we get to be** _  
_**Why don't we rewrite the stars?** _  
_**Changing the world to be ours…** _

  
Kylo wrapped his right arm around me, his hand resting on my side, his left hand holding my right one that was resting on his chest.  
Nothing really mattered in that moment, it was only me and him... He and I... Kylo and (Y/n)... In that moment everything was washed away, all the fear, sadness, pain... It was replaced with love, a feeling that I didn't think I would ever feel, well until I met Kylo I thought that the whole concept of love was just a chemical defect in our brain...  
He squeezed my hand slightly, his breaths began to slow, and his heart rate steadied, he was falling asleep... And so was I. Because in that moment we were truly infinite.

  
_**You know I want you...** _  
_**It's not a secret I tried to hide...** _  
_**But I can't have you...** _  
_**We're bound to break and my hands** _  
_**Are tied...** _

  
_···Special 3rd Person P.O.V.···_

  
_Anakin stood with Padmaé in Force Ghost form, looking down at their grandson, small smiles on their faces._  
_'Ah.... Young love,' Padmaé said leaning into Anakin. He wrapped his arm around her shoulder and smiled wider._  
_'I guess even troublemakers like Ben can find love,' Obi-Wan said appearing next to Anakin._  
_'What are you doing here, Kenobi?' Anakin asked with an eye roll._  
_'He is named after me you know, so I think I'm entitled to check up on him.' Obi-Wan sassed._  
_'Sure,' Anakin said with a smirk. 'Admit it, you have a soft spot for my grandson.'_  
_'I just hope that the poor girl knows what she's getting into...' Obi-Wan said running a hand over his ginger beard. 'It's not wise to be involved with a Sith.'_  
_'Excuse me?!' Anakin asked raising an eyebrow._  
_'Well, I'm just saying that it most likely won't work out in the end... One of them will end up getting hurt.' Obi-Wan said raising his hands in defense._  
_'I don't think that'll happen,' Anakin said rolling his eyes at Obi-Wan._  
_Padmaé moved from Anakin's side and stood next to the bed, looking down at her grandson and the, beautiful, (h/c) haired woman curled into his side. The Zune moved to rest on Kylo's stomach, the earphones still in their ears._  
_'I agree,' she smiled down at the two._  
_'You do?' Anakin and Obi-Wan asked in shock. Anakin was shocked that he was right and Obi-Wan was shocked at this also._  
_'Yes.' she said as she brushed a strand of (Y/n)'s hair behind her ear. 'She believes there's still light in him.' she said smiling down at the pair._


	7. When They Call My Name

I opened my eyes, and stretched slightly. I felt something heavy around my waist and looked down, seeing a pale arms wrapped around me. It was Kylo.  
_I'm cuddling Kylo Ren right now... Wow._ I smiled and glanced over my shoulder at him, we were spooning... He still had his eyes closed, a small smile on his face, but he was shirtless.  
_When did he take off his shirt?_ I thought turning back to face the window. I smiled wider, this was nice.

  
**···Kylo's P.O.V.···**

  
I opened my eyes, feeling something shift between my arms. It was (Y/n). I smiled as I looked at the back of her head, I've never cuddled before, but I'm glad that my first time cuddling is with her.  
She shifted again, this time turning to face me, a smile on her face.  
"Hey," she said softly when she saw that I was awake, resting her hand on my chest.  
I smiled slightly. "Hey," I said, looking into her (e/c) eyes.  
I raised a hand and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, noticing the earphone in her ear... Oh yeah, we were listening to music while we slept... Actually the music is still playing.

  
_**I'm gonna get out,** _   
_**If it's the last thing that I do** _   
_**And in my heart,** _   
**_My fifteen minutes are burned through_ **

  
I rested my hand on hers that was on my chest, a small smile on my face as I looked at her. She blushed and laughed lightly, my cheeks heating up as well.

  
_**I won't come back to fall off track** _   
_**The way that I survived** _   
_**It's a violent world,** _   
_**But today I'm still alive** _

  
I stared into her (e/c) eyes, it was like the whole galaxy was in her eyes... They were so beautiful, so captivating. I could feel my heart thumping wildly in my chest, and I knew that she could feel it too.

  
_**I need you to tell me** _   
_**Everything will be alright** _   
_**To chase away the voices in the night** _   
_**When they call my name** _   
_**Have I gone insane?** _

  
**···(Y/n)'s P.O.V.···**

  
I stared at Kylo's face, his cheeks were slightly pink, his eyes shining bright... We didn't even say anything to each other besides 'hey' today... And it honestly didn't matter.

  
_**These thoughts will kill me** _   
_**And everything that I hold true** _   
_**And as I grow, I let my** _   
_**Fear replace my youth** _

  
His heart thumped under my hand, letting me know just how nervous he was. I smiled at him and he smiled wider as he rubbed the back of my hand with his thumb.

  
_**I won't turn back** _   
_**I won't cross that hidden danger line** _

  
I swallowed the lump in my throat as my eyes flickered to his lips... _I could just kiss him, like right now... But would it be too soon? We've only known each other for a day... This seems so fast, yet it feels like we've known each other for a long time. I mean, I've known about him since Force Awakens, but to actually be here with him, physically, and to know what he's thinking, to see this side of him... It brings him into a whole new light._

  
**···Kylo's P.O.V.···**

  
_**It's a loud and dark world…** _

  
I looked down at (Y/n)'s lips... _I've never kissed a girl before. I didn't really have an interest in anyone before I was at the Jedi Temple... I didn't really feel that the whole path of love was that important, I always focused on my training, and now taking down the Resistance... But with (Y/n), I feel something I've never felt before, towards anyone…_

  
**_But I think I've found the light._ **

  
I leaned forward and pressed my lips to (Y/n)'s gently, my cheeks burning and my heart pounding, I was about to pull away, but then she kissed me back.

  
**···(Y/n)'s P.O.V.···**

  
Kylo leaned in and my breath hitched, he pressed his lips against mine and I was in shock. I didn't think that he even liked me like that, well I figured he did, but I didn't think he would do this so soon. Though I'm really not complaining.   
He began to pull away, but I removed my hand from his chest and moved it so it was resting on his cheek and kissed him back.

  
_**I need you to tell me** _   
_**Everything will be alright** _   
_**To chase away the voices in the night** _   
_**When they call my name** _   
_**Have I gone insane?** _

  
He tangled his hand in my hair, and continued to kiss me. I smiled into the kiss and moved closer to him, I felt him smirk into the kiss before leaning back and looking into my eyes. We were both breathing heavily, his hand still in my hair and mine still resting on his face. He smiled widely before leaning in again, and pressing his lips to mine once more.

  
**···Kylo's P.O.V.···**

  
I leaned back and looked at her. Her cheeks flushed, her eyes sparkling, and her lips swollen. My hand was tangled in her hair, I don't know why I did it, but it felt right. I smiled widely at her and leaned back in, pressing my lips to her soft ones again.  
_(Y/n) makes everything seem okay... She makes me feel like everything is going to be okay in the end. I don't know where she came from, or how she got here... And it doesn't really matter. What matters right now is me and her._

  
**_I need you to tell me_ **   
**_Everything will be alright_ **   
**_To chase away the voices in the night_ **   
**_When they call my name_ **   
**_Have I gone insane?_ **

  
_All that matters is us._

  
**_I need you to tell me_ **   
**_Everything will be alright_ **

  
_Nothing can get in the way of this right here…_

  
**_When they call my name_ **   
**_Have I gone insane?_ **

  
_Nothing can get in the way of the love that I feel for her. I knew from the moment I saw her that I had felt something... Something I have never felt before... All it took was a (h/c) haired beauty with a purple lightsaber to ignite the feeling of love within me._   
_I don't care if (Y/n)'s on the side of the First Order or not, I will still love her... Because it doesn't matter what side we're on, opposing or not, she loves me and I love her... And nothing will ever take that away._

  
**···(Y/n)'s P.O.V.···**

  
I pulled away from Kylo and smiled at him. "Quick question... Where did your shirt go?" I asked looking down at his bare chest.  
"I... I got a little warm during the night, so I took it off..." he said, his cheeks red and his lips swollen and a darker shade, they were a bit bruised.  
I chuckled lightly. "I see." I rested my head on his chest, as well as my hand and his arms wrapped around my waist.  
_I could stay here forever..._ I thought with a smile on my face.  
**I could stay here forever.** Kylo's thoughts filled my head.  
"Me too." I said out loud.  
"Stop reading my thoughts." he chuckled.  
"Stop thinking so loud then," I smiled.  
"It's true though..." Kylo said. "I could stay here forever, just with you, and I would be happy."  
I smiled at his words. He was such a softy.  
Just then there was a knock on the door. I groaned and pushed myself up, and turned my head towards the door and then looked back down at Kylo, I leaned down towards him and pressed a quick kiss to his nose.  
"I'll be back." I said getting out of his arms and walking toward the door, I leaned against the wall next to it and crossed my arms. "Who is it?" I asked.  
" _It's general Hux_ ," the person said from the other side. " _Do you know where Ren is? We can't find him anywhere._ "  
I glanced at Kylo who covered his face with a pillow. "Why do you need him?" I asked holding back a laugh.  
" _We just do, okay?!_ " Hux asked getting irritated.  
"Calm down, Armitage, I don't know where he is, sorry." I lied.  
" _If by chance you do see him can you ask him to come to bridge? I need to speak with him._ " Hux said.  
I glanced back towards Kylo who was now sitting up and putting on his shirt. "Yeah, if I see him I'll let him know."  
" _Thank you. Enjoy the rest of your day Miss Leith._ "  
"You too, Armitage." I said then walked back to the bed and sat down next to Kylo. I rested my head on his shoulder and took his hand in mine. "Hux is looking for you."  
"I heard." he chuckled lightly as he rested his head on mine.  
"So you should probably go see what he wants and do your commander duties, I guess..." I said looking down at our hands.  
Kylo squeezed my hand and nodded. "Yeah I guess I should." he said standing up. I stood up with him and we walked to the door. He looked down at me and leaned his shoulder against the door. "I'll see you later, okay?"  
"Yeah," I nodded. He leaned down and kissed me once more, his free hand resting on my hip and my free hand resting on his, clothed, chest.  
He pulled away and looked down at me with a smile, he opened the door and then left, the door closing behind him. I walked to my bed with a smile on my face, I sighed happily and laid back on the bed.  
This was probably the best thing to ever happen to me.

  
_···Special 3rd Person P.O.V.···_

  
_Padmaé rested her hand on her heart and smiled, tears forming in her eyes. 'I knew it was going to happen.'_   
_'Poor girl,' Obi-Wan said shaking his head slightly. 'She doesn't know what she's getting into...'_   
_'Kenobi... Just... Just shut up.' Anakin said shaking his head slightly._   
_'What? I've seen what the dark side does to people, Anakin. It is no place for love.'_   
_Anakin scoffed and looked at Obi-Wan with his arms crossed. 'Oh, and what do you know about love?'_   
_'I know enough that this-' he said motioning to the young (h/c) haired girl and pointed to the door that Kylo just exited from, 'will not work.'_   
_'Obi-Wan... She sees the good in him. Maybe she can change him.' Padmaé said with a hopeful smile._   
_'Yeah, maybe she can save him before things get too out of hand.' Anakin said as he wrapped an arm around Padmaé's shoulder._   
_'Too out of hand? He killed a bunch of young padawans! And he killed his father! He tried to kill **your** son!' Obi-Wan exclaimed looking at Anakin with wide eyes._   
_'Yes, well he's just trying to please his Dark Master,' Anakin defended his grandson._   
_'Oh, well then **all** is forgiven.' Obi-Wan said, sarcasm dripping from his words as he threw his hands up in defeat._   
_'See, you understand.' Anakin said._   
_'That... It.... I was being sarcastic, Anakin!'_   
_'You're supposed to say it in a sarcastic voice! Now I just look like an idiot!' Anakin groaned as he glared at his past Master._   
_'Will you two stop bickering like a married couple and just focus on the blossoming young love between our grandson and this beautiful young woman?' Padmaé asked looking at the two males._   
_They both sighed and nodded their heads._   
_'I will admit... They are pretty cute together.' Obi-Wan said looking at Anakin who looked at him. They both had serious faces then busted out in a fit of laughter._   
_'That they are, my friend... That they are.' Anakin said resting his hand on Obi-Wan's shoulder._


End file.
